The new generation's adventures
by lor4eto
Summary: Lily, Albus and James are students at Hogwarts along with their coisins, Rose and Hugo.Everything seems fine but then The Chamber of Secrets is opened again and the opener wants to follow a prophesy and to bring the Dark Lord to life.Better summary inside


**Okay, this is my first book-fic and I don't know if it is good. At first a want to tell you that I am Bulgarian, so I read the Harry Potter's books in Bulgarian, so excuse any mistakes in the names of the places. It's a sequel of the Harry Potter's books.**

**Summary: James, Albus Severus and Lily Potter are students in Hogwarts and the three of them are from Gryffindor . Everything is great until the Chamber of Secrets is opened again by someone who seeks revenge about Lord Voldemort's death and tries to bring him to live. Will Harry and his children be able to find out who is this someone and to stop him before it's too late?**

Chapter one: The trip to Hogwarts and the sorting hat

Platform nine and three quarters was crowded as usual on 1th of September. The students were leaving for Hogwarts- the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the parents were saying goodbye to them. There in that crowd, Harry and Ginny were saying goodbye to their three children, James, Albus and Lily.

James, the oldest one who was a third-year student in Gryffindor just waved at his parents and got on the train and waited for his siblings.

Albus, the middle one, second year student, hugged his parents, and followed his brother in the train.

Lily, the youngest one was both afraid to go, and full of excitement to go. The redhaired girl held tight her mother's hand and later when she finally let her mother go, she hugged them both and said:

"I'm going to miss you."

"Honey, you are going to be back for Christmas and we'll write you every week." said Ginny.

"But what is going to happen if I am not sorted in Gryffindor."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am sure that you will be sorted there like your brothers."

"But, what if…"

"Not more what if. Get on that train before it leaves without you."

"Then I can always fly on you broom, Daddy."

"Haha, nice joke. Now go on, Lily."

Lily hesitated for minute, but then pushed by her brothers and her parents, she got on the train. She saw her cousins Rose and Hugo to go in the train too and to go to them.

"Let's go and find a compartment." offered James.

"Ok." agreed Rose and Albus.

Lily and Hugo nodded quietly and shared looks. They both were first years and were scared about the houses they will be sorted.

When they finally found a compartment, Lily and Hugo sat by the window and the others were talking about the past years at school. Suddenly, James noticed

that the youngest ones were afraid and asked:

"Hey, what's wrong?Is this about the sorting hat?

Lily and Hugo both nodded.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter in which house you will end up, you will still be loved, although that if you are in Slytherin, mum and dad will throw you out of the house."

"_James" _said Rose obviously indignant of her cousin's behavior.

"What Uncle Ron said it!"

"Yeah, well Mom says that Dad is overworking with this one. Just because Tom Riddle was in that house, that doesn't mean that every wizard that goes there ends up mean."

"Well, I have an example, Rose! Scorpius Malfoy!"

When she heard the name, Rose felt her heart to stop beating for a part of the second . Last year, Scorpius with his friend Julius Goyle were practically leaders of the school. They often mocked her of being a daughter of a traitor.

"Well, Scorpius grew up with a father like Draco and grandparents death eaters, what do you expect. My point is, -she leaned closer to the little ones and said:

"It doesn't matter in which house you are, and even if it is Slytherin, you will still be loved. And James, I think, that Uncle Harry told us all about Severus Snape, who was a Slytherin's master teacher and ended up to be the bravest person , he ever knew!"

"Yeah, but Dad hated Snape for some time."

The door of the compartment opened and a blonde boy entered in it followed by his fat and dumb looking friend.

"Well, well, what have we here? A traitor's and a mudblood's kids, oh and half- blood Potter kids."

"Do you smell something, Rosie, cause I smell something like a Death Eater kid. Oh, it's you, Scorpius! And you, Goyle. What's the matter? You afraid to go anywhere without your guardian? Or your Daddy told you to do it?

"Laugh while you can, Potter! Haven't you heard? Dad will be the new Professor of defense from the Dark Arts."

James, Rose and Albus looked at him confused.

"What? That piece of junk will be in school!" said Al after Scorpius left. "We have got to tell Mom, Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about it!"

"We will write to them after we get in school and after the Sorting ceremony. Hey, look, we are here!"

The magnificent old castle was right a front of them. Once the train stopped and the kids got off of it, James turned to the little ones:

"So, we will go inside, you will go and follow Uncle Hagrid."

Lily and Hugo nodded.

"Okay, guys, see you inside. Good luck."

After the older ones got out of sigh, Lily and Hugo looked for their mid-giant friend Hagrid, who was yelling:

"Firs' years. Firs' years. Here! Oh, hey Lily, Hugo! How are your folks?"ta

"They are okay." Said Lily and head after Hagrid towards the castle. After the big wooden door opened and the Great Hall was in front of them. Lily was told so much about it. The attic was filled with stars and there were four big tables with green, yellow, red and blue.

The headmistress McGonagall was standing on the stadium and said:

"Welcome, first year students. As some of you know, there are 4 houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And here with this hat you will be sorted." She pointed the old black ugly hat. " I will call you by name and you will come here!

Lily stood a front of the stadium watching how students one by one were sorted and then finally:

"Potter, Lily"

Lily stood up filled with fear. Her steps were slow and hesitant. She sat quietly on that chair and felt that the hat was put on her head.

"Oh, a lot of brain here, bravery too. Like I said to your father and your brothers you will be good in Slytherin. But I guess you don't want to be there. Potter and Weasley at once! A lot of courage, a lot of bravery and I say…… GRYFFINDOR!

Lily sighed with relief. She sat next to her brothers and then McGonagall said:

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo took small steps towards the hat. 10 seconds after the hat had touched the head, it said: GRYFFINDOR.

Hugo heard the happy clapping from his table. He joined his cousins and sister.

"And now…..I would like introduce our new professor , who is going to teach you Defenses against the Dark Arts….Professor Draco Malfoy. And ….. let the party begin!"

The tables suddenly filled with food and everyone started eating. 2 hours later, after McGonagall had sent them all to bed, when Lily entered the girls' bedroom and was greeted by a blonde girl with blue eyes. Lily knew this girl- she was Jenna Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Lily. Do you like Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it's amazing in here."

Lily smiled slightly and lied in her bed. Her father was right. Everything was going to be fine.

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind a boring, but I had to write the trip to Hogwarts and I have decided to put the Sorting ceremony in this chapter. I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I am not going to tell you what will be happening next because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Oh, and I don't know if the title is right. It's just that I suck at titles.**


End file.
